


Thunderstorm

by Lykegenia



Series: Rosslyn Cousland [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykegenia/pseuds/Lykegenia
Summary: Alistair returns the favour.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to A Way To Relieve Tension - it's not necessary to read that first, but it has more details about where they are in the game when this scene takes place. The other main difference between that one and this one is I mostly proofed this one before sending it out into the wide blue yonder.

 “I guess the weather really does change on a sovereign this far into the mountains,” Alistair huffed as he peered out into what mere moments ago had been an afternoon of bright, hot sunshine. The first warning of the storm had come in a sky that darkened to almost night-time blackness in moments. Before the party had had time to swap uncertain glances the first few drops had turned into a sheeting wall of rain that fell like crossbow bolts and left them soaked in the brief dash from the hissing campfire to the safety of their tents. And now, the violence of the rain on the canvas roof all but drowned out the harried goodbyes shouted across the space by his companions. Next to him, Rosslyn preoccupied herself with wringing out the end of her braid, her boots already toed off next to his just inside the tent entrance.

“Even my socks are wet,” she agreed. “It could have waited half an hour, or at least until we finished dinner.”

“That appetite of yours getting the better of you again?”

With a glare of mock outrage, she leaned across the space between them and flicked water at his face.

“Hey!”

He grabbed her wrist to deflect the attack, drawing her close enough where he could use his strength to smother any wriggling resistance, but that only overbalanced them both and gave her an opening to jab her fingers into the unprotected flesh of his side. With a squawk, he lunged for that hand too, but during their travels she had learned to be sneaky and managed to slip his grasp. Giggling, tangled, the contest changed airs, the discomfort of their wet clothes temporarily forgotten as they scuffled for advantage in the small space. It ended with Rosslyn, pouting, half cradled in Alistair’s lap, pinioned with her hands fisted uselessly in the fabric of his shirt, her face so close to his she could count the individual raindrops still clinging to his hair.

He grinned down at her. “I win.”

“I don’t think so,” she teased, leaning playfully out of reach as he stretched to kiss her. “I never yielded.”

“I’m not giving you quarter.”

“Well that’s hardly –”

Lightning flashed against her closed eyelids, and when she turned, the following thunder rattled like an avalanche through her bones, with enough force to drown out even the roar of the rain. Alistair’s grip on her waist shifted, gentling into something more protective as he moved to let her lean closer against his chest.

“We’ll be alright,” he told her. “It should pass soon.”

She glanced back to him, confused until she registered the line drawn between his brows, and slid her touch along his jaw. “I’m not frightened of thunderstorms.”

“Oh… Really? I mean –” He flushed, though it was hard to tell in the gloom. “I didn’t mean to sound disappointed, it’s a good thing, but… well…” Moving closer again, he let his fingers trail gooseflesh up her arm, the act self-conscious, nervous, but one that nonetheless made the breath stutter in her chest. “I thought, if you were scared, it would only be gentlemanly for me to do something about it.”

“Like what?” she asked, with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

He shrugged, entirely too nonchalant. “I could comfort you, I suppose –”

“Oh?”

His breath fanned across her cheek, tempting a kiss. “And I could make sure you were warm…” A cold hand questing under the hem of her shirt – “Keep you… _distracted_.”

At the last instant he ducked aside, the smirk that would have fallen against her mouth nipping at her neck instead, and only widening with the gasp it drew between her teeth, the way her grip tightened on his collar.

“You know…” she managed, torn between the blunt scrape of nails across her waist and the attention being lavished against her pulse – he’d exchanged a bite for the glide of his tongue, and seemed determined as he pulled her hair out of the way to wash every single bead of water from her skin.

“Were you going to finish that sentence?”

Her eyes opened. Smaller peals of thunder chased each other through the dark. A retort found its way to her lips, but before she could loose it, his mouth closed on her neck and his touch raked up her spine, and the words dissolved into a moan. Whatever part of her damned his smugness, it was drowned out by the need to keep him in place, to have more, to satisfy the hunger he bloody well knew he was rising with every passing heartbeat. Her grip went to the back of his neck, trailing through the soft bristles on his scalp as she turned the rest of her attention lower, along the curve of muscle leading down to his hip with a touch light enough to make him shiver.

“I was going to say you don’t have to wait until I’m frightened to comfort me.”

Alistair pulled back to plant a quick kiss on her lips. “I should hope not, or I’d never get any comforting done.”

“I am afraid sometimes,” she replied, brushing a thumb over his cheek. After all, they faced death almost every day, and not a battle ended without the instant of panic before all survivors were counted. She tugged at the top button of his shirt as she bent down to capture his mouth. “We should get you out of these wet things.”

His tongue darted across her lip. “What an excellent idea.”

Before she could react, the arm across her waist tightened. Alistair twisted, throwing them down onto the bedroll, her yelp of surprise drowned by another flash and a roll of thunder as he settled above her, palm splayed across her back and one long leg draped deliciously between hers. His mouth found to hers again, deep and eager and slow enough to make her feel every inch of the weight he pressed against her, while all she could do was cling to him as the cool, sweet scent of the rain was chased away by the warmth of their shared arousal.

The fabric of his shirt clung to his skin, dragged where she tried to lift it, and she turned her face from the kiss to better concentrate on the goal of removing it.

“Shut up,” she grumbled as he laughed against her shoulder. “This isn’t my fault.”

 “I didn’t say anything.” Planting a kiss against her collarbone, he lifted back onto his knees and brushed her hands aside, flinching against the chill as he pulled it over his head.

Even in the dim light, the flex of his torso held her captivated, a play of shadows that drew her fingertips in lazy arcs across his hips, but not one to enjoy for long. He shifted to free her other leg and caught her hands, pulling her up to meet him with a kiss before discarding her own shirt. The sudden lick of cold air left her arching into him, her legs clenching about his waist and one arm thrown behind her for support as he fiddled with the knot holding her band in place.

“Hey you,” he murmured when it finally came loose and slipped to the floor.

“Hey…” He was so close. Their breath mingled; his hands burned against her skin, teasing where her nipples pinched tight against the cold; between her legs, the hard line of his cock twitched beneath its trappings. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing bad,” he assured her, letting his touch rove upwards from her waist, lightly over ribs and back so that it was an effort to not just close her eyes and fall into the sensation. “I was thinking about what you… did for me, earlier. While we were getting water. I was wondering how to ask… may I… if I could return the favour?”

For an instant, Rosslyn froze. Her mind skipped to an image of him, broad hands on her thighs and a wicked grin on his lips as he bent his head – and there he was now, in real life, waiting patient and hopeful for her answer. Excitement arced along her limbs. She tilted his chin to kiss her answer against his mouth, and by slow degrees he pushed her back until they were both laid prone on the bedroll, and anticipation stoked the flame in her chest until it roared high enough to cast off the cold. Thunder rolled across the sky again as Alistair paused above her pulse.

“I love you,” he murmured.

She kissed his shoulder. “Show me.”

Chuckling, he worked his way down her neck, using mouth and hands both to make her squirm, and as his touch went lower, she watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he turned from the direct path along her sternum. They had discovered together how sensitive her breasts were, and he delighted in turning that accident into a skill, in seeing all the reactions he could coax from just a few simple touches. He flicked a glance at her as he dropped his head to lap at her skin, grinning as the broad swipe of his tongue over her nipple made her arch up in a wordless plea for more. When he bit down, the sharpness brought a curse to her lips, a frantic push against his shoulders and a whined demand to go lower still.

“Already? But I wanted to take my time,” he huffed, but with the unsteady edge that let her know he, too, was losing his self-control. “After all the teasing you were doing earlier, I thought I should do things properly.”

She frowned. “I don’t recall teasing you at all.”

He hummed at that, but only moved to the other breast, leaving the one abandoned to the sting of the air – but only for a moment, until his palm roughed over it, kneading and pinching and drawing long sighs up her throat.

“Alistair, _please_.”

His weight shifted. The friction of his cock left her as he leaned back again and raked his hands along her sides. Whatever murmur of appreciation passed his lips was swallowed by the rain, but she caught his smirk in a flash of lightning, an instant before those same hands reached down and squeezed her arse. Her own indignant expression was lost to the darkness.

“Lie back.”

She held his gaze as he pulled at the laces of her breeches, and further as the thunder caught up and he slid the last of her clothing from her body, leaving her entirely exposed in a way that even a few weeks ago would have been unthinkable. For a moment she thought he would join her in nakedness, but he only loosened the ties on his own breeches before smoothing his palms up the backs of her thighs, coaxing them apart as she shuffled higher up the bedroll to give him more space to lie down. Her heart throbbed heavy in her chest, sending pulses of heat through her belly, to every inch where their skin met, where he traced a line to the covering of her pubic hair and where her hand clutched on the nape of his neck. When his finger dipped lower, testing her, she arched into the touch and the coldness of the exploring digit, kissed him blindly as he set a teasing pace that by this point was entirely unnecessary.

One last kiss, and he repeated his trail along her stomach, patience swallowed by eagerness as he settled between her legs, peppered hot, open-mouthed nips across her inner thighs. He breathed against her and she fought to keep herself still. Their hands sought each other’s in the darkness.

The first long sweep of his tongue was clumsy, the feeling not what she expected.

“Was that alright?” he asked, pulling away.

She opened her eyes, smiling. “Don’t stop.”

With answering relief, he propped himself more fully on his elbows, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady them both as thunder once more boomed overhead. A vague worry about being washed down the mountainside wandered through her head, but then Alistair’s fingers found her sex and parted her, rousing with deft movements until she strained against the pressure, needing more, and this time when his mouth descended, the lightning flashed behind her eyes.

Her breath grew ragged after that. At first, her gasps came in equal parts arousal and frustration as he fumbled through the movements, but every jerk of her hips became a lesson, every swipe of his tongue a response, and at last she writhed and hissed and had to bite her lip to keep herself from flying away. He had already long learned the pace she liked, the firm, deliberate movements that would build her until she shook apart, and he moaned as he applied it with a warrior’s discipline, with his shoulders hooked under her knees and one palm flat across her belly to keep her from bucking too hard against his face.

“Look at me.”

He had stopped. Bewildered, she rolled her gaze to him, to the way her hand tangled in his hair and his chin glistened with evidence of his work.

“Are you –” she swallowed, tried again. “You alright?”

He kissed the inside of her wrist. “Never better. You?”

Whatever answer she might have given dissolved in a bubble of half-hysterical giggles as she dropped her head back against the bedroll. Her hair had fanned loose from its braid without her noticing. It fanned out behind her head, knotted and still wet from the storm, and she turned her face into it to hide from the trembling in her limbs. If he hadn’t stopped…

She felt his lips against her thigh. His tongue flicked out, tasting with each closer step, and even that was almost too much. And then he was on her again, lapping and kissing with renewed intensity, pulling her focus down and down to the point of light being built at her core.

Something in her changed, tipped like a full glass about to overflow. She went still, couldn’t breathe. She begged, but only in her mind, waiting, needing just a little bit more – a little bit more –

She gasped as the first wave overtook her. Alistair kept going, still building her pleasure even as it tore her apart, dragged her breath from her lungs in sobs, left her fighting against every muscle all at once as the feeling consumed every inch of her skin. Eventually, she mustered the strength to push him away and roll onto her side as the last twitches gave way to smaller, lighter tingles, and then to the seep of exhaustion as her breathing steadied. She barely paid attention to the man behind her as he traced his way back up her body, over skin so sensitive his touch flared like magefire, but when he settled next to her the pride she expected to read in his expression was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he gazed at her with a tenderness that hid both care and worry in its depths.

“That looked like fun,” he murmured, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She could only manage a low, drawn-out hum, but it made him chuckle.

“It looks like the storm is – careful!” He jerked away from her, glancing down to where her knee was raised to hook around his waist. At some point he had taken off his breeches, though she couldn’t remember it. “I’m, uh… still a bit delicate there.”

“You alright?”

Smiling, he caught her wandering fingers before they could descend too far, and brought her knuckles to his lips. “This was about you.”

“You’re sure?” she asked. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m not sure you could stay awake long enough to do much about it.”

“Hmmm. That’s your fault.”

A smirk. “Yes, it is. Rosslyn?”

Her eyes had closed, her breathing even and hands stilled against his chest. Biting back a chuckle, he glanced around the tent and found their things cast aside by their enthusiasm – really, he should hang their wet clothes from the crossbeam to give them chance to dry, but a nice word to Wynne in the morning would probably sort that out. Instead, careful not to jostle the woman nestled in his arms, he snatched the blanket from its crumpled pile by their weapons and draped it over them both. Rosslyn murmured something unintelligible as he tucked the corner in at her shoulder, but didn’t wake, so with one last kiss to her forehead he counted her breathing and let himself follow it into the Fade.


End file.
